


A Dream

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: *发生在“consciousness reconstruction”那篇里妈咪给lwdfsj植入的程序里，大概是一个妈把孩子送进去观察敌情结果孩子光顾着谈恋爱了的故事，延续了一些那篇里的设定，也顺便给dfs填点儿土，不过没看过也没大关系*duang了一些梗，黑了一些球队，还黑了lwdfsj（so慎入*好像有一点点点狮驼
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho
Kudos: 3





	A Dream

1  
哈兰德来到这里有一段时间了。他记得自己是夏天结束的时候来的，那个时候兽们身上的毛才刚刚开始变成金色——它们从前长着五颜六色的毛，就像图书馆的玻璃窗一样。但大概是为了迎接落叶季（这里的人这样称呼秋天），几乎是在同时，它们突然一头不剩地摇身发生了变化，浑身长满了金色的毛——比夕阳还纯正、比银杏树的落叶还纯正的金色，遍体闪闪生辉，只在额头中间生出一只角，四季都是柔和的白色。  
“这里”大约是一个镇子，被七八米高的围墙围起来，只在西边有唯一的一个门，看门人每夜召集兽们出门，又在三更之后吹响号角召它们回来，日复一日。

“相信我，过几天你就不会再对独角兽感到好奇了。”看门人把最后一只兽赶进门，向哈兰德解释道，“镇子里这段时间来了好些人，比以往的那些季节加起来的还要多，他们起先和你一样观察独角兽，但无一例外，很快就毫无兴致了。”  
看门人把哈兰德发配到了图书馆。这里的建筑大多差不多，都是平庸的石砌建筑，只有一些零碎的区别可言，他被告知图书馆的玻璃窗是彩色的，即使如此，也是直到傍晚的时候才找到。  
馆里没有书，只有一些空荡的书架，哈兰德走了一圈，发现了一个女孩。女孩看到他并不惊讶，只是不带丝毫感情地打量了他一番。  
“先生，请问你是不是找错地方了。这里是图书馆，只有读梦人可以来。”  
“我就是读梦人。”哈兰德想起来看门人讲的“从今天起你的名字就是‘读梦人’，就像我是‘看门人’一样”。  
“哦，那好的，我带你去看古老的梦。”  
女孩把哈兰德领到了一间仓库，里面大大小小堆着很多头骨，女孩说它们来自死去的独角兽，“古老的梦”都藏在头骨中，读梦人的工作就是阅读头骨中的古梦，直到下一个读梦人到来。这是一件非常浩大的工作，已经持续很久了。  
交代完这一切，女孩把钥匙交到哈兰德手里，然后径直走到门口，推开门，看了看外面的天空，天空已经被夜色浸得很蓝了，过不了多久，看门人就会吹响独角兽的集结号。  
“现在我可以走了。”  
“你去做什么？”哈兰德对着石门发懵，他来这里才不到一天，好像已经忘记了过去的所有事情。  
“总会有事情做，不是读梦也是读别的。总要劳动、总要奋斗，这里是永远不会有人闲下来的。”

2  
当独角兽的毛开始变白的时候，秃叶季也就到了。镇上的人说秃叶季很厉害，除了带走叶子，还会带走一些独角兽的生命。果然，从叶子掉光的第二天起，陆陆续续地，每隔几天就会有人往图书馆送来收集好的头骨。哈兰德读梦的速度很快，有时候能一口气读三个，甚至四个，一个季节过去，仓库空了很多，而这段日子又都重新填上了。  
来送头骨的人形形色色，哈兰德猜测这应该是一样人尽皆知的工作，在路上遇到逝去的独角兽，人们大多会自觉地取出头骨收集起来，然后送到这里，来者有的会敲门问好，也有的直接放在门口。这天敲门声响起的时候已经到了傍晚，哈兰德放下刚读完的那块头骨，揉了揉眼睛。近来他发现读梦是一件很耗费体力也耗费心的事，但好在他年轻强壮，精力还很旺盛。

门口站着一个男孩，看上去和他差不多年纪，褐色的皮肤在夕阳下很显眼，打光效果和照在金色的独角兽上大差不差，头发又卷又蓬松。男孩似乎不是来送东西的，见他开了门就直接挤进了屋里。  
“我想要一张地图，听说这里可以搞到地图。”看来他不仅不是来送东西的，还是来要东西的，哈兰德这才想起来第一天的时候前一任读梦人——那个女孩——给他展示过的、唯一存放了东西的书架。  
“这里放了镇子的地图，可能有人会需要。”女孩指着面前的书架，上面有一个大大的编号，是79号书架，“如果他们来找你，你给就是了，不用问太多。”  
“他们要地图做什么呢？”哈兰德记得那个时候自己这么问，如果是现在的自己，他可能甚至不会问这一句。  
“或许是想逃出去吧。”女孩撩了下头发，语气里依然没什么感情，“但据我所知，还没有人成功过。”

“谢谢。”男孩接过地图，看都没看就卷了起来，然后左右打量了一番，继续开口道，“还有一件事。我可以多在这里呆上一会儿吗，秃叶季了，外面好冷。”  
不知道怎么回事，哈兰德开口就想答应他，好在还是忍住了，进而学着那个女孩的口吻回应他：“你可能得换个地方了。这里是图书馆，只有读梦人可以来。”  
“好吧好吧，你们每幢建筑里的人都这么说。”男孩撇撇嘴抱怨道，边说边退出了门外，哈兰德礼节性地想要送他出去，一只脚刚踏出石门，男孩像是发现了新大陆似的，又把他推了回去，自己也再次蹦进了门里。  
“我想你今天是不得不让我进去了，bro。”男孩咧开嘴朝他笑，看上去有些不怀好意，“不然我就告诉他们——看门人、守夜人、伐木人，谁都好——我就告诉他们你在拖着影子走路的事。”

哈兰德在进镇子的门之前，看门人对他说，要么舍弃影子，要么离开镇子，虽然他觉得人和自己的影子分开挺奇怪的，但还是没有异议，于是看门人拿出了一把小刀，把影子和他割了开来，然后拎着影子把他用刀钉在影子广场上，影子离开了本体以后看上去疲惫不堪，难以反抗。不过哈兰德离开西门大约走了十分钟后，影子又偷偷溜了回来，追上了他。  
“我先是给了那把刀一拳，然后对它说，要么离开我，要么被我生吞。”影子得意洋洋地说，“它怂了，所以我回来了。我想我们合作得很愉快，你不应该这么随便地甩掉我。”  
哈兰德见到影子很欣喜，想要拥抱他，刚伸出手臂的时候，他们两个就重新黏合在一起了。起初他还担忧镇子的人看到他和影子在一起会不太习惯，但几天过去后他才发现，好像并没有人真的在意这件事，剥除影子只是进门时的一个步骤罢了。镇子里的人生来就把自己和影子隔开了，人们觉得影子除了徒增重量以外没有意义，也对他们没什么感情。

“我的天，你的影子也太强了吧！”男孩听完这个故事后惊讶得把嘴巴张成了O形，语气里甚至有一丝崇拜，“等我去解救我的影子的时候我再来找你，你得让他帮帮我们。”  
“当然可以。”还解救影子呢，他果真是想逃跑。哈兰德心里想着，嘴上转移话题，问出了另一回事儿：“说起来，你是做什么的？”  
“我？我没什么好做的。或者说，我什么都不做。”男孩翘起一只腿，嘴皮子溜得像在说rap。  
“不可能。我们都知道，镇子里是不养无所事事的人的，每个人都得劳动和奋斗，这是镇子的规矩。”哈兰德显然对这个回答不太满意，“你至少得有个名字，像‘看门人’‘伐木人’或者‘读梦人’这种。”  
“如果一定要说，那么我就是‘游手好闲的人’或者‘什么都不做的人’。”  
哈兰德觉得聊不下去了，今天发生的奇怪事够多了，这个人游离在规矩之外，与他对镇子的认知实在不符，或许从一开始就不该让他进来。  
“镇子里既然能容得下你这么一个拖着影子走路的人，大概也容得下我这么一个游手好闲的人吧。现在我们互相知道了对方的一个秘密，等哪天我们闹掰了，就可以互相举报。”男孩看他沉默，又开了口，“说到名字，我倒确实有一个，不过不是你说的那种。我想你既然拖着影子走路，一定也是从外面来的，那么你有没有‘读梦人’以外的名字？”  
哈兰德更奇怪了，镇子里从来没有人在意过他的名字，就像没有人在意他的影子一样，他们只在意工作。他现在突然能感受到自己的心在律动——这种感觉真的是久违了，从他开始读梦起就再也没有过。  
“我有。”哈兰德思考了几秒，决定先于对方一步做到坦诚，“哈兰德。我叫埃尔林•哈兰德。”  
“杰登•桑乔。”男孩果然在等着他先敞开心扉，满意地伸出一只手，又抓住他的握在一起，“很高兴认识你，Erling。真的非常高兴。”

3  
杰登•桑乔大约是个无家可归的游手好闲的人，哈兰德在认识他几天后得出了这个结论，他几乎每天都要来找他玩上大半天，然后再匆匆离开，消失在秃叶季里，谁都不知道他去了哪里。不仅无家可归，他大约在镇子上也没什么朋友，不过也难怪，镇子上的人大多是不互相交朋友的，对他们来说，劳动要比朋友重要得多。  
“今天我们去森林里转转吧。”桑乔对着地图比划，而此时的哈兰德正在读他的“一口气”中的第三个梦，头骨先是在他的手里微微发热，在收尾阶段又降下温来，像退潮一样，不一会儿就变回了冷冰冰的白骨。

“你读出了什么？”桑乔几乎每天都会问这个问题。  
“一些片段，还连不起来。”哈兰德的回答也总是没有什么不同，他觉得自己的读梦技术有在一天天地增强，但还是无法将“古老的梦”作为完整的故事解读出来。  
“可这有什么意思呢？”桑乔皱着眉头，很是不解，“我是说，你只是把它们读出来，然后就到此为止了，不用誊抄，或者分类什么的，我觉得这工作毫无意义，昨天——不——是前天，我就想跟你说了。”  
“意义和工作本身没多大关系，我也没有选择，只能劳动。这是镇子的规矩嘛。”哈兰德觉得他的问题比工作更没有意义，试图平静地解释道，近来，他甚至觉得自己越来越能融入这个镇子了，但桑乔则恰恰相反，他总想搞些特殊，或者说，他始终就是特殊本身，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，我们今天不如去森林里转转。”  
“前段时间我在镇子上逛，一个老人告诉我森林的力量在秃叶季会变得很大。他叫我在秃叶季远离森林，相反地，也不要离围墙太远。”  
“好吧。”桑乔把地图铺开盖在脸上，又躺了下去，“那我们不去了，我还是继续观看你读那些该死的梦吧。”  
“再读一个，我们就走，之前的话你就当我没说。”哈兰德无奈地摇了摇头，为了在桑乔开始捣乱之前完成当天计划的阅读量，这几天他的效率高得吓人，以至于他们两个几乎成了一种变态的合作关系，今天也不例外——他可不想再这样自己折磨自己了。

森林位于镇子的南侧，不远处有一条河流，南面是唯一不被围墙包围的面，这便是说，走入森林越深，距离围墙也就越远。  
“或许我们应当绿叶季的时候再来一趟。”桑乔踢开脚边的蜘蛛网，黏糊糊一大片，飞入了旁边的沼泽，天气算不上好，北面来的云层正在缓慢地遮住整个镇子上空，使得太阳的金辉骤减，透过几层高耸入云的秃树枝，就更剩不下什么了，“这里无聊透顶，又阴冷。我之前听说森林里有人居住，比如挖煤的人或者采蘑菇的人之类的，现在看来他们也都被冷得不想出门了。”  
“我倒是觉得这里很不错。这里十分静谧，我刚到一会儿的时候就感到内心无比平和。”  
“平和？”桑乔忽闪了两下眼睛，不能思议，“我倒是觉得十分不安呢。我想你的那个老人说得对，我们应该离围墙近一点，离森林远一点。”

哈兰德的意见与桑乔的完全不同，这森林带给他的感受太过安逸，以至于他几乎不能克制自己不断地向里深入探索去。大约走了一个钟头后，他身边那个一直沉默着的人终于忍不住拉了拉他。  
“Erling，我们不能再往里走了。”桑乔的眼神看上去有些慌张，这是哈兰德之前没有见过的，“这森林太不对劲。看得出来，它对你的影响大得过分，你怕是已经要走火入魔了。”  
“你在胡说什么？”哈兰德竟然有点听不进去同伴的话了，这也是之前没有过的，“这森林对我好得很，我能感受到过去的一个小时里它不断地在抚慰我，和你根本不一样，我甚至可以在这儿睡上一觉。”  
说着，哈兰德真的盘腿坐在地上，摆出了一个打坐的姿势，准备合眼了。  
“你还来真的？不行，你不能在这儿睡，你得听我的。”桑乔这下彻底慌了，但哈兰德意思已决，拉都拉不住，“我的天，你这个人怎么这样。”  
哈兰德闭眼的时候感到有一种异物劈头盖脑地种种压迫自己，接着围墙和独角兽在他的脑海里轮番闪过，穿过他的意识，然后彻底覆盖。在这个过程中有人一直在呼唤他的名字，后来就听上去越来越远了。  
那是桑乔的声音。

4  
哈兰德有六个整天没有见过桑乔了，自从那天从森林里回来就再也没见过，确切地说，他连自己是怎么回到图书馆的都记不清了，只记得在睡了非常久之后，醒来的时候身体十分疲惫，好像打过一场很猛烈的架一样。好在他的恢复能力非常强，现在已经完全调整过来，甚至都能像之前一样继续读梦了。  
当然，他读梦的效率比前一段时间相差甚远，这不止是体力原因。实际上，他在第三天的时候就有些想念桑乔，那个时候他的身体还没有完全恢复，但他仍然出了一趟门，去寻找桑乔的下落，不过，镇子里的人全全否认“游手好闲的人”的存在，自然是没有人知道他究竟在哪里了。

敲门声在第七天午后响了起来，哈兰德在来人敲到第三次的时候才前去开门，不出意料地，黑色卷毛站在门口，搬来了一个大箱子，但当他见到哈兰德的模样的时候，又打算转身逃跑了，多亏读梦人眼疾手快，把他拉进了屋里。  
“可以啊，一点都看不出来你上星期刚被森林折磨过。”游手好闲的人耷拉着眼皮，看上去很久没睡好了，“早知道你这么身强体壮，我就不会过来了。哦不，我会干脆直接把你留在森林里自生自灭。”  
“我就知道是你，而且你现在还担心我。”这个结论比见到桑乔这件事更让哈兰德欣喜，于是伸出胳膊想要抱他，但是被对方躲开了，“所以你到底去哪儿了，为什么不早点过来？你可让我想死了。”  
“我本来都再也不想见到你了。”桑乔自己把自己弹得很远，十分生气的样子，“我差点以为你根本就没有心，像镇子里的其他人一样。”  
“森林究竟是怎么回事？”哈兰德想起那天，还有点心有余悸，“我只记得自己在睡着前只听到了你喊我的名字。”  
“你们这种游离在有心和无心之间的人对森林的反应最大，是我失策了，我不该带你去。读梦对你的影响很大，我本以为你既然始终拖着影子，心是不会处于消亡过程中的。”哈兰德听得云里雾里，正想发问，对方的语气突然又恶狠狠了起来，“但这些都不是你说难听话的借口，那天我才知道原来你是这么想我的！”  
“我？难听话？”哈兰德挠挠头皮，摆出的样子很无辜，“我什么都不记得了。”  
“你说我是自大狂，并不是真的关心你，只是想要控制你罢了。还说我甚至没有工作，凭什么要求你，不如早点滚到围墙外去吧。”桑乔说着说着耷拉下了脑袋，听上去竟有些伤心，“当时我真以为你和那些没有心的家伙一样坏，甚至还不如他们！”  
“但你也明白，那时候只是森林的力量在作祟，与我没关系的，我其实还是那个有心的哈兰德。”哈兰德觉得委屈，声音也软了下来，“对不起。这几天我都去找过你，我以为以后都见不到你了，难过了很久。”

桑乔这个时候愣住了，思考了一会儿，这“一会儿”的时间对哈兰德来讲，简直比前几天加起来还难熬。他在准备开口前还有些犹豫，疑问句里也充满了狐疑。  
“你真的去找过我？”  
“真的，天地作证。”读梦人简直是要起身发誓了，“你可以去问伐木人，我甚至又去了一趟森林那边。”  
桑乔瞥了他一眼，不再发问，默默地低下头去拆开了那个大箱子：“我弄来了一个炉子，本想着烤火能让你恢复得更快些，没想到你根本不需要。那我还是自己用吧，现在只缺一些煤，你能想办法搞来吗？”  
“我可以，我都可以。”哈兰德这下是真的高兴了，说着拉过他的手，“那我现在可以抱你了吗？”  
这大概不是一个问句，哈兰德在没得到答复的时候就已经按照他的问题行动了，然而桑乔在身子僵硬了一秒过后，还是缓缓抬起手，抱住了他的后背，读梦人于是满足地把脸埋进他的一头卷毛。  
“你快点去找煤吧。”游手好闲的人在他的怀里深吸了几口气，然后轻轻推了推他，“我还要吃的，好几天没吃上好的了。”  
“Yes sir!”哈兰德放开他，三两步跑到门口，向桑乔行了个不太夸张的礼，“这就去办。”

“Jadon!”10秒钟后，哈兰德又迈着大长腿折了回来，急匆匆冲进图书馆薅起桑乔，连拉带扯地把他拎到门口，“快看！下雪了！”  
游手好闲的人甩了甩胳膊挣开他，看上去有些不满，但眼神是兴奋的，伸出一只手去接雪花，突然又缩了回来，再次抬起脸的时候，表情好像更不满了。  
“很冷吗？没关系，我不怕冷，我帮你暖一暖。”哈兰德热情地抓起桑乔的手搓了两把，对方不领情似地抽了出来，摊开掌心。  
“你管这叫雪？”雪花不见了，白色统统放大成了一张纸，上面图文并茂，像是传单，或者，通知什么的。哈兰德偏过头看着上面的大标题，眉头也皱了起来。  
“‘莱万多夫斯基加盟拜仁慕尼黑’。”哈兰德在心里默念了好几遍，好不容易才把标题读通顺，“什么东西？”  
“来碗多……来玩多夫……老王豆腐……该死！”桑乔也试着想念出声，但舌头捋不明白，好像英语不是他的母语一样，越念越生气，越念越大声，“莱万多夫司……该死！这是什么？”  
“是莱万多夫斯基！”哈兰德重复了一遍那一长串字母，“这是什么？这是个人吗？”  
“好了好了，我知道了！莱万多夫斯基！不过你也用不着读那么大声吧！”  
“是你先大声喊的！”  
“好的！那我小声一点！”桑乔说到做不到，情绪上来了音量挡不住，“这是个人吧，这是个人吧！这不是人还能是什么！”  
“你看这里有个人。”哈兰德把白纸从对方手里接了过来，试图以此让他冷静，然后指着上面的图片，图片上有一个穿着红蓝条纹衣服的男人，笑得很灿烂，脸上的褶子像是要开出花来，“这个穿丑衣服的人应该就是‘莱万多夫斯基’吧。”  
“那我们姑且把他算个人，一个看上去比我们大很多的人。”桑乔终于降低了音量，开始继续读那个长得要命的标题，“‘加盟’，好的，我们明白，那‘拜仁慕尼黑’呢？这又是什么？”  
“拜仁慕尼黑，拜仁慕尼黑……怎么听上去有点儿熟悉？”哈兰德砸么着这另一个生词，试图要想起来些什么，“拜仁慕尼黑……”  
“你别再念了！”桑乔突然把纸抢了回来，条件反射似地再一次提高音量，很坚决地打断了他，“我要吐了。”  
“好的！我不念了！”哈兰德的声音也再次大了起来，这时候如果进来一个人，一定会以为他们在吵架，“那我们姑且把它算作一个像‘图书馆’一样的地方，‘加盟图书馆’，听上去是不是很合理？”  
“合理，合理。”桑乔满意地拍了拍白纸，话锋一转，“但不管有多合理，这个‘莱万多夫斯基’也用不着把消息传得满世界都是吧。”  
“确实，确实。”哈兰德点点头表示赞同，“他一定是个——我是说，如果‘莱万多夫斯基’真的是个人的话——他一定是个很自大、很没意思的人。”  
“没错，没错。”桑乔说着把纸揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶——反正这里到处都是，“不管怎样，我今天是不准备回去了。准确地说，在雪停之前，我都要呆在你这里，我可不想被这个什么‘莱万多夫斯基’搞乱发型。”

5  
桑乔在哈兰德的图书馆赖了下来，成为了有家可归的游手好闲的人。正如他所说，为了保护发型，也是为了避寒，总之，他是再也没有出过门了，说起来他也不必，这里有太多好玩的东西：读不懂的头骨，没有书的书架，五颜六色的玻璃窗，哦，还有哈兰德本人，不仅是个大玩具，而且可以使唤来使唤去，想要什么就能搞来什么。  
哈兰德对此没有意见，甚至有些享受。一个有心的讨厌鬼总好过一大堆没有心的工具，即使他存在的意义更多的只是在于好奇心过盛地搞破坏和每日规律地吵架斗嘴，但总归不是一个人了。这些日子他越来越觉得读“古老的梦”这件事有些蹊跷，现在他已经可以确定，古梦会吞噬心，以至于随着阅读量越来越大，他每一天都要多花费些时间把自己从古梦中抽离出来，但因为桑乔在他身边，他反而恢复得越发地快起来了。不过他也听镇上的人说过，脱离躯体的影子是活不长的，影子消亡的那天也就会是心消亡的那天，奇怪的是，桑乔的心显然没有要消亡的迹象，他甚至经常活跃得有些过头了。  
当两个人即将为作息时间不同而吵第三次架的时候，图书馆迎来了一位客人，金色头发，蓝色眼睛，但都比哈兰德的颜色要深一些，他的个子很高，远看像一堵不可逾越的墙。

“请问，读梦人在这里吗？”客人很有礼貌，看了看来开门的哈兰德，又看了看远处的桑乔。  
“我就是。有什么需要的吗？”哈兰德左晃右晃，挡着他不让往里面看。  
“我想要一张地图。”客人显然还是看清了桑乔，然后友好地笑了，挥挥手和他打招呼，“嘿！你是不是叫杰登•桑乔？”  
“是的！”桑乔放下手里那块读不明白的头骨，三两步跑到门口，然后歪了歪脑袋，有些疑惑，他的脑子里好像并没有这张脸，“你，你……您认识我？”  
“我和你的，额，算是师兄吧，非常熟悉。”客人笑得很慈爱，直接就上手揉他的头发，“而且我之前有见过你。你很棒，以后会有大作为的。”  
“你在说什么啊？”哈兰德不太高兴了，把对方的手从桑乔脑袋顶上扒拉了下来，“快来跟我拿地图吧，我还有别的事情要做。”  
“你等下。”桑乔倒是对客人很感兴趣，上前一步继续提问，“你认识我，那你自己是做什么的？你有名字吗？”  
“我叫马克•安德烈•特尔施特根，是另一个镇子的看门人。”客人笑眯眯地说道。  
“好长的名字。你和‘莱万多夫斯基’是亲戚吧？”外面还在没完没了飘传单，桑乔顺手指了指，没想到客人脸色大变，于是赶紧闭上了嘴。  
“你们还是少说那个名字比较好，这可不太吉利。”特尔施特根停顿了一秒，“但我来这里和他倒确实是有些关系。前段时间他的同伙去我过那里，拆掉了八块彩色玻璃。”  
“天呐！八块！”桑乔瞪着大眼睛左顾右盼，有些震惊，又有些委屈，“我们这里总共都没有八块彩色玻璃可以拆的。”  
“那你来这里干什么呢？”哈兰德发现了问题所在，“有不止八块彩色玻璃的地方会没有地图吗？”  
“因为世界变了。”特尔施特根挑起眉，示意身后的漫天传单，“莱万多夫斯基做了和以前一样的决定，我呆在这里没有意义，也该回去了。”  
“回去？回哪里去？”  
“回到外面。没有传单、没有头骨、每个人都有心、每个人都拖着影子走路的地方。”  
“真的有这种地方？那么从有八块彩色玻璃的地方就不能回去吗？”  
“程序是马尔科写的，所以出口一定在你们这里。”  
“马尔科？”哈兰德彻底晕了，“马尔科又是谁？”  
“马尔科我知道！我知道马尔科！”桑乔像是在抢答问题，又要一蹦三尺高了。  
“那你说，你快说，马尔科是谁？”哈兰德用一只手把他按住，不屑地摊着另一只手，“看，又说不出来，就知道吹牛和报菜名。”  
“我知道我真的知道。”桑乔使劲眨眼，想让记忆统统飞来，“马尔科，马尔科……金色的！很漂亮！”  
这个时候的特尔施特根已经顾不得形象了，在旁边笑得腰都直不起来，好不容易才缓过劲儿：“没错。马尔科就是那个‘金色的，很漂亮’的马尔科。所以现在可以给我地图了吗？”  
两个小鬼互相对视了一眼，游手好闲的人使了个颜色，读梦人会意，迅速冲进了馆里。  
“他跑得可真快啊。”特尔施特根赞叹道。  
“没错。”桑乔甩了甩一头卷毛，很骄傲的样子，“现在我来问你问题，你好好回答。不然，地图的事儿就别想了。”

哈兰德在离开特尔施特根的视线范围后就放缓了速度，慢慢悠悠取了地图，又慢慢悠悠走回来，从架子后面看到桑乔在用手偷偷向他比大拇指，才大摇大摆地再次出现。  
“最后一个问题。”桑乔看上去已经把特尔施特根的知识储备量榨干了，“我凭什么要相信你，既然你看守的地方被‘那个人’的同伙拆掉了八块彩色玻璃，这说明你们的水平一定很烂。”  
“牙尖嘴利的小子。”特尔施特根真的很有礼貌，即使是被当面质疑也没有发飙，“就凭我们那里有八块彩色玻璃可以给他们拆。你们有吗？”  
“我就算只有一块也不会让他们拆。”哈兰德上前插嘴道，有点恶狠狠的，接着桑乔朝他点了点头，示意他任务完成、没有疏漏。  
“我很高兴听到你这样说，也希望你真的能做到。”特尔施特根接过地图，又转过身子面向桑乔，“你的这位拖着影子走路的小男朋友，很不错，我出去以后会和马尔科说的。他一直告诉我‘杰登是个聪明孩子’，现在看来的确如此。”  
“相信你一定有办法带他找到出去的路，在这个世界崩塌之前。祝你们好运。”特尔施特根说着，很绅士地行了个礼，然后就转身出了图书馆，再也没有回过头。  
“他说的什么？”哈兰德有些反应迟钝，挠了挠自己的金发。  
“他夸我聪明。”桑乔把图书馆的门带上，打了个哆嗦，“我大概捋顺一些线索了，让我慢慢和你讲。”  
“不，不是这个。嗯，你当然可以慢慢讲。”哈兰德继续挠着头发——他看上去竟有点儿不好意思了，“我是说，他在夸你聪明之前，说了句什么？”  
“他说希望你真的能保护好玻璃。”  
“也不是这个，是后一句。”  
“什么前一句后一句的，别再打岔了。”桑乔有些不耐烦了，脸也烧了起来，“我们剩的时间不多了，Erling。我问你，如果太阳只剩数十个小时的寿命，而在黑夜彻底降临之前，我们就必须离开，并且，或许再也见不到了。那么接下来的一天里，你打算做些什么？”  
哈兰德死死地盯着他看，没有回答问题，在桑乔被他盯得想要转身逃跑的前一秒，哈兰德扣住了他的肩膀，把他拉进怀里。  
“你说了算，我都听你的，我现在是你的小男朋友了。”

6  
森林在下过雪之后白茫茫一片，雪花在这里并没有演化成莱万多夫斯基的传单，而是昭示着即将到来的蓬勃的生命力。如果没有这一场闹剧，镇子上的新叶季也快要到来了，而如今世态大变过后，只剩了一个寒怆的太阳挂在天上。  
“我听说过人们会在恋爱的时候看星星、看月亮，这还是第一次听说看太阳。”哈兰德说这句话的时候桑乔打了个寒颤，于是伸出一条手臂搂紧了他。  
“首先，太阳明天就要陷入沉睡，想看也看不到了，即使再见到，也不会是这里的太阳。”桑乔往读梦人的怀里钻了钻，把脸倚在他的胸膛上，“第二，我之前很长一段时间都昼伏夜出，星星月亮全已经看腻了。”  
“不管怎样，这都不该是你昨天晚上偷走我影子的理由。”  
“你答应过我了，需要的时候可以叫他帮忙。”游手好闲的人说得好像理所当然似的，“而且，他现在看上去更愿意听我的，而不是听你的。”  
哈兰德看见自己的影子在地上颤了一颤，以表赞同，现在他不得不承认，自己和影子都会为了桑乔一句话赴汤蹈火，已经和先前大不一样了。  
“如果我们决定的是明天出去，你大可不必这么着急去救影子的，至少可以先告诉我一声。”  
“怎么不着急？找出口的事情我办不到，只有他可以。”桑乔反驳道，“何况我们救出他的时候他很虚弱，恢复起来还花费了几个小时。”  
哈兰德没有经历过太长久的很影子分离的过程，又有些听不明白了，他时常觉得尽管自己看上去融入得更好，但桑乔对这个镇子的了解要比他多得多。当然，这很可能是因为他总是在想着钻空子，必须要知己知彼。  
“Jadon，你实话告诉我，当初你来图书馆要地图的时候是想做什么？”  
“当然是想逃出去，这里太无聊了。”桑乔坦然地承认，吐了吐舌头，“上一次去见影子的时候他叫我搞一张地图来，有了地图他就有办法出去。”  
“后来呢，他改变主意了？”  
“不是他，是我。”游手好闲的人有些害羞了，声音也低了下去，“我开始觉得这里也没那么无聊了。”

哈兰德听镇上的人讲过，做读梦人这个工作最长都没有超过一个季节的，古梦吸收人的心智，人起初会像走火入魔一样越读越深，但再往后就会淡漠下来，最终安顺地归附于镇子，再也不会思考逃离的事情，就像镇上其他没有心的人一样。不过现在他已经在图书馆里呆了接近两个季度，可以算是超额在完成阅读了，而且丝毫没有该停止的迹象，这或许是因为他拖着影子，但更多地，大约是他拖着桑乔，是桑乔撑住了他的心，尽管这似乎耽误了游手好闲的人本来的计划。当然，对于桑乔来说，如果没有那天的意外相知，他的计划怕也是完不成的，解救影子是最关键的一步，而哈兰德始终十分自信，整个镇子上只有他自己的影子可以办到这件事。  
“还有一件事我一直想问你。”哈兰德结束了一个漫长的亲吻，蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，“镇子里的人都说影子离开本体活不长，人的心也会随着影子的消亡而消亡，但为什么你好像一直都毫无变化呢？”  
“这个我也不清楚。”桑乔呼噜了两把自己的头发，又想了想，看样子是真的不清楚，“可能是因为我不工作吧。”  
“……就只是因为这个？”  
“你看看镇子里那些工作着的人，不会觉得可怕吗？而且，每次看到你读完古梦的样子，我都会庆幸自己当初没听看门人那句‘去找个工作’。”  
“所以是你先最看透的。”哈兰德有点恍然大悟了，“你知道工作会耗费心神，于是先一步找了退路。”  
“不，我只是不想工作而已。”桑乔迅速地结束了话题，踮起脚想要贴上读梦人的嘴唇，“你要不要继续了？”  
“不是我不想继续，是有人来了。”哈兰德揽着他的肩膀，试图把两个人之间的距离变得安全些，“我猜是你的影子带来了好消息。”  
“别理他。作为我的影子，这个时候他应该多理解我一些。”  
“或许我们可以回到镇子里再继续。”  
“你到底行不行啊？”游手好闲的人看起来要急得跳脚了，“别告诉我你的心还没稳定，因而也还在忌惮森林。”  
“你真的确定要在这里吗？”读梦人在对方发飙之前先把他抱紧，低下头去用力抵住他的额头，“我的意思是，这里很冷，我怕你扛不住。”  
“就在这里。镇子里到处都是莱万多夫斯基的传单，会扫大兴的。”桑乔攀着他的脖子，主动咬住他的下唇，“你别放开我就是了。”

7  
“马尔科，杰登还没醒吗？”维特塞尔从门后探出头，和罗伊斯打了个招呼，“听说英国那边派进去的几乎都已经出来了，这孩子呆了这么久，不会有问题吧？”  
“我昨天看他动了好几下，应该差不多了。”罗伊斯朝他点了下头，语气也不慌乱，“你看你看，他真的要醒了。”

“我叫杰登桑乔！我要阻止莱万多夫斯基！我不要成为奋斗逼！不要让他离开你！不要让他毁灭世界！”桑乔猛地坐起来，眼睛都没睁开就秃噜出来一大长串咒语，一边说一边拍自己的脑袋，“完蛋了博士，我几乎全没办到。”  
“你已经做得很好了，杰登。很难想象奋斗逼的世界有多么无聊，我还担心你会一进去就迫不及待地要出来，没想到坚持了这么久。”罗伊斯拍了几下他的背，然后递了杯水给他，“不如先讲讲是怎么醒过来的？”  
“影子在南边的河流里发现了不对劲，他说那里可能会是出口。我们是黄昏时节过去的，影子和我一起跳进了河里，接着一直漂一直漂，也不知道是往哪个方向，漂到我们重新黏合在一起了还没结束，然后我觉得意识越来越模糊，但记忆都慢慢回来了，最后好像听到有人在叫我。”桑乔端着水杯摇头晃脑地解释，话好像是用脖子说出来的，“就是这样，不知道漂了多久。后来我就醒了。”  
罗伊斯和维特塞尔对视了一眼，深吸一口气：“听上去很酷，杰登。不过你说的我都没听明白，我们对那个世界还没有预判过，不太知道运转流程。”  
“世界要崩塌了，现在立刻马上。”桑乔刚清醒过来，还有点语无伦次，连比划带说，“昨天——是那里面的昨天，你的发小——他叫——就，在巴塞罗那的那个，是他告诉我们世界要崩塌的，得赶紧想办法出去。”  
不然我可能还不会出来呢，桑乔在心里补充道。  
“马克？”罗伊斯转转眼睛，像是想起了什么，“所以你一直呆到世界崩塌才出来，我的老天，这可不像你啊。”  
“可是我还是太弱了，博士。”桑乔有些沮丧地低下了头，他现在已经完全明白这一切是怎么发生的了，“世界崩塌的时候只知道逃跑。”  
“不是你弱，是他太强，还有他的同事们，那可是他的世界。”罗伊斯安抚性地揉了揉桑乔的头发，就好像——特尔施特根当初做的那样，“除了我们，全世界还有很多组织都派了人进去，有许多很有经验的、比你大很多的专家，连他们都没能阻止世界崩塌，你能在毁灭前逃出来，已经给我省了很大麻烦了。”  
“事实上，我甚至连他的面都没见过。”桑乔回忆起幻境中的场景，脑子里只有哈兰德一张脸，“而且我除了自己叫杰登桑乔以外，你交代的一句都没记住。”  
“难不成你还成为奋斗逼了？”  
“那倒没有。”  
“这还比较像你。我们或许可以过几天再聊记忆的事情，现在还有一件事要做。先要恭喜你，醒来得正是时候。”罗伊斯抓起桑乔的双手替他鼓了两下掌，“你要有新同学了，这次是同龄人哦。”

当桑乔在罗伊斯的办公室里见到那个浅金色头发、冰蓝色眼睛的家伙的时候，他先是惊呼了好几声“Oh my god”，紧接着，在两个长辈有些疑惑的目光里，非常英勇地径直跑过去，跳到了他的新同学身上。  
“上帝啊！我是不是还在做梦？”哈兰德稳稳地接住他，把手从屁股移到大腿，他的梦中情人搂着他的脖子使劲蹭，丝毫没有要下来的意思。  
“这话难道不应该我问你？”桑乔直起身来揪哈兰德两侧脸颊上的肉，“你怎么来了？你怎么来这里了？”  
“BVB之前就找过我，我说等我完成那个任务马上就来报到。我想这应该是个巧合，就像你当时来图书馆一样。”哈兰德配合着他龇牙咧嘴，“你怎么这么沉啊，比幻境里的可沉多了。”  
“现在你同时抱着我和我的影子，当然沉了。”桑乔有理有据地嘟囔了一句，终于从他身上跳了下来，回头瞥见他的博士大人一脸无奈地朝维特塞尔摊手，才有点害羞地清了两声嗓子。  
“不打算解释一下吗？”罗伊斯把双臂交叉在胸前，一副戏还没看够的样子。  
“我……那个……我梦见他了。”桑乔指了指自己又指了指哈兰德，然后郑重其事地向罗伊斯做了个自认为完美的解释，他的博士大人把目光移向了高个子的家伙，那家伙见状眨巴了两下蓝眼睛，然后咧开嘴笑了，目光始终是向着桑乔的：  
“我也是。”

“我还有好多问题想问你。”只谈过一天恋爱的两个小年轻在得到罗伊斯“你们自己去互相了解吧”的指令之后迅速地凑到了一起，窃窃私语起来。  
“我也是，我也是。”哈兰德一只胳膊搂住他，就像在幻境里常做的那样，“不过，既然这是一个彻底被莱万多夫斯基放弃了的地方，我们难道不该先真刀真枪地来上一次吗？”  
“好家伙，你居然想白日宣淫！”  
“是你自己非要在白天的。”  
“今天可以在晚上。”桑乔不轻不重地锤了下对方的胸脯，突然大声宣布起来，“我有整整两个季节没有见过真实世界的星星月亮了！”

“Axel,我想我是时候该打个电话了。”罗伊斯看着不远处一黑一白两个学弟，有点突兀地冒出来一句。  
“给谁？”  
“马克。”  
“怎么？”维特塞尔笑着点了下罗伊斯的鼻子，“看到年轻人谈恋爱，自己坐不住了？”  
“不完全是。”两个问句的时间过去，罗伊斯已经拿出手机准备拨号了，“我想叫他和我一起嗑cp，他肯定能明白我的意思。”

8（一点解释和填埋，大约可以算作彩蛋）  
莱万多夫斯基的“意识重塑”世界在半年后彻底崩塌，他本人也在那个时候苏醒了过来。不久后他便得知，为了阻止他的清醒可能引发的利益纷争，世界范围内的许多组织都派了专家进入到他的潜意识边境中进行阻挠，但在拜仁慕尼黑整个组织的强有力支持下，还是莱万多夫斯基本人的意识占据了上风。令人印象深刻的是，莱万在醒来后以德报怨，把深陷在里面的人们都解救了出来，所以尽管这场闹剧害得世界范围内很多有关个人的大奖被迫取消，作为回报，国际组织还是把象征科研领域最高荣誉的奖杯颁给了拜仁慕尼黑。

“怎么又又又又是‘那个谁’获奖啊，能不能来个人把电视关了。”桑乔听到莱万多夫斯基的名字的时候正在啃一根香肠，这害得他不得不一口喷出来，然后不管不顾地放下香肠，捂住耳朵。  
“我去我去。”哈兰德听罢赶紧起身，他现在也到了听见“拜仁慕尼黑”就会条件反射地想吐的水平了，当然“莱万多夫斯基”这个名字同样也是禁词。  
“我想我们可以把他的名字解禁了，杰登。”罗伊斯听到那个称呼后笑了下，不太自然，“我们之间早就结束了，现在是彻底、彻底地结束了。”  
“算了吧，博士。”桑乔急忙摆摆手，“我还是觉得叫他‘那个人’或者‘不能说的人’比较好，他的名字太不吉利了。”  
“你这孩子真的是叛逆，我不让你说的时候你非要说，还管人家叫‘大帅哥学长’，气得我够呛；现在允许你说，你偏偏又不说了。”罗伊斯卷起手边的一张纸，敲了两下他的脑袋。  
“你是不知道被‘莱万多夫斯基’支配的恐惧，到处都是，天上也是，地下也是，空中飘的全是。”半年过去，桑乔提起幻境里的事还是习惯性地要比划两下，“还好现在那个世界没了，不然空气里一定全都是他获奖的消息，想想就恶心。”  
“他获奖是好事，你看到刚才那个奖杯没有，长着两个大耳朵的那个，那是他最想要的。”得到了，也就没白跑去慕尼黑，罗伊斯在心里补充道。  
“可是他除了他最想要的以外，一点多的都没得到。”桑乔重新插起那块香肠啃了起来，“一点都没有。没有金色费列罗，没有同事情感，没有爱，也没有你。”  
“你真的这么想？”罗伊斯对桑乔想问题的角度表示有些惊讶，但环顾一周才发现，大家竟然都在默默点头。  
“真的。”桑乔从前是把莱万多夫斯基当作半个偶像的，但去过幻境后他就再也没提起过，“我可不愿意这样。”  
“总比你进一趟幻境一点正事都不办，光顾着无心插柳了要强吧。”德莱尼适时打断了这个对话，同时收获了一个白眼，“暂时忘掉莱万多夫斯基吧，杰登。你就不好奇你的博士说的‘彻底、彻底地结束了’是什么意思吗？”  
“好的。”桑乔点点头，八卦罗伊斯显然比谈论莱万多夫斯基要有意思多了，“博士，你又谈恋爱了？”  
和哈兰德呆在一起久了，桑乔的提问有时候也变得过于直球了起来，以至于此问一出，很多人都像他刚才那样喷了一口香肠。  
“很好，我赢了。”罗伊斯毫不意外地耸了耸肩，然后迅速拿起手机开始打字，“我和马克打赌说这一周你们一定会问我，他说以你和哈兰德的观察能力，怎么也得到下个月。”  
“那你应该感谢托马斯，我确实是没看出来。”确实，近来桑乔的生活里除了课题游戏就是恋爱，“观察博士”已经很久没有被排在日程表里了，“等下，我，我们？博士，你在拿我和Erling跟人打赌吗？”  
“对啊，我最开始是叫马克来一起嗑cp的。”罗伊斯象征性地抬了下头，就又继续没完没了地打字了，“现在我们把自己也嗑进来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感依旧来源于村上的《世界尽头与冷酷仙境》，这次有用到很多世界尽头，但学心理的朋友是彻底没用了（dbq  
> 感觉通篇下来最不OOC的是真人压根都没出场的lwdfsj（捂脸  
> 最后感谢一下跑跑的i嗑cp妈咪人设


End file.
